I spy with my emerald eye
by tempestuous-redhead
Summary: After a house party at Lily’s, James catches Sirius and Remus spying and forces them to clean up while he takes care of business of a different sort in the bedroom… On the M side of the mature rating...


**I spy with my emerald eye…**

_After a house party at Lily's, James catches Sirius and Remus spying and forces them to clean up while he takes care of business of a different sort in the bedroom…_

~*~

James dragged Lily from the kitchen and into the back garden, "Come on Lily the cleaning up can wait."

"If Mum comes home and…"

"Relax, they won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, we have plenty of time."

"Fine, but if I get into trouble-" Lily said, flopping down onto the swing seat on the patio, "then it's your fault." James grinned and then winked at her.

"Lily honey, it's always my fault."

~*~

Remus and Sirius looked up as they heard Lily's laughter and quickly ducked down behind one of the shrubs at the bottom of the garden. They'd snuck out as the party guests were leaving in order to escape being given jobs to do by Lily and had been playing rock paper scissors in the dark for the past five minutes.

They looked at each other, they couldn't very well go back to the house or they'd be seen and an inquisition would ensue. With nothing else to do and being the marauders that they were they decided, with a silent nod, that they would "observe". Everyone knew it was wrong to spy on a brother Marauder, "observing" on the other hand was entirely acceptable… well perhaps not entirely, but almost!

James's voice drifted through the dark to them. "Lily, dance with me."

"We've been dancing all night James."

"I know, but I just can't get enough of you, can I?" James gave Lily a lopsided grin that she made it impossible for her not to smile back at him.

"There isn't any music James."

"So?"

"You can't dance without music!"

"Fine, if it's music you want, music you shall have." and with that James started air-guitaring in the middle of the lawn. "Can you hear that? That is one totally awesome riff right there!" he said in a phoney American accent as he bent his knees and waved his arms, nodding his head up and down to his imaginary beat.

"What the hell is the fool doing?" Sirius hissed to Remus, "That's never going to work!"

"I don't know Padfoot, this is Prongs we're talking about here."

Lily's raucous giggles filled the crisp night air again. "You're drunk!" she declared with a tipsy giggle.

"No Miss Evans… I, I am adorable." James answered cockily, dropping his arms and standing up straight, a lock of hair falling across his forehead.

"Mm… I always did have a thing for guys who could play guitar…" Lily told him in a husky tone, walking towards him at a low, sultry pace, swinging her hips and gazing up at him from beneath long dark lashes.

James gave a deep chuckle and swung her up into his arms bridal style, twirling her twice as she squealed before nuzzling her neck, "Gotcha." He whispered as Lily moaned at his hot breath and lips grazing her neck. He slid her down the length of his body and wrapped his arms around her waist…

"Did it work?" Sirius asked Remus. "I can't hear anything and it's too dark to see them properly when they're that far away."

"I can't tell, oh wait, I have mini binoculars… mwahaha." Pulling them from his pocket with a triumphant gleam in his eye, as soon as they were in sight Sirius snatched them from his hand. "No way Padfoot; they're mine, I get to see what's going on first!"

"Nah uh, it was my idea to hide outside in the first place." The pair of them continued to argue their voices getting unconsciously louder as they struggled over the binoculars in a furious scuffle. Eventually Sirius one when he bit down on Moony's knuckle, he stood up straight and let out a triumphant crow before raising the lenses to his eyes and turning to look back towards the house. "Wow Moony, these are great, it's like James is standing right in front of me!"

"Erm…" Sirius swiped his hand in front of the lenses coming onto contanct with something that sure felt a lot like James's face. Sirius dropped the binoculars and stared at a very angry James who plucked his palm from his cheek and threw it back at him, raising one eyebrow.

"The binoculars are Moony's" Sirius rushed out quickly before gulping. He backed up two paces and turned tail to run, completely forgetting he was trapped at the bottom of the garden and running full pelt into the six foot wooden fence, knocking himself to the ground.

A dazed Sirius looked up at an angry James, an amused yet equally outraged Lily and a scared looking Remus.

"Make sure the house is spotless by the time Lily's parents get home at twelve tomorrow and I'll think about forgiving the pair of you for spying on me and Lily."

"_Observing_." Sirius corrected automatically.

"Don't push it Padfoot." With that James slung his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her back towards the house, through the kitchen and up to her bedroom. Leaving Remus to get Sirius back on his feet and for the two of them to argue just who's fault it was that James was mad with them.

~*~

"Now…" James said, closing the door behind them and pinning Lily back against it with a palm to the wood on either side of her head and his legs spread wide so that he was the right height to look directly in her eyes. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Lily giggled.

"I do believer we were about here…" she answered, guiding one of James's hands to her waist and the other to her bottom. As she stretched up to kiss his lips James pulled her closer. As he deepened the kiss Lily went up onto her tiptoes, one small hand gripping his shoulder, the fingers of the other winding through his hair, pulling his head down closer to her.

In one swift motion James pulled her up and took a step forward so that her back was pressed against the door again. He held her there with his hips, her legs wrapping automatically around his waist. Lily moaned when he bit down on her collar bone playfully, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades as one hand slid up her side to her breast. When her breathing hitched at the caress he pressed his hips harder against her, kissing her as she gasped, carrying her to the bed when she whispered his "James" as he nipped her neck.

"He walked swiftly but settled her gently on the covers, throwing the extra cushions and soft toys that littered her bed to the floor.

James kissed down her neck and nibbled his way across her collarbone, Lily's breathing grew louder and more uneven as he moved lower. She knew what was coming and the anticipation was electric. She loved the way his mouth felt on her soft, pale skin; the friction his stubble would cause on her chest and the smooth skin of her inner thighs, the things he would make her feel, the way she would cry out when he-

"Wait!" Lily almost shouted, scooting up to a sitting position against her pillows and holding together the sides of her shirt that James had unbuttoned while she'd been lost in thoughts of him.

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly, shocked and a little hurt at her sudden reaction, "Lily?" he prompted as he sat up too.

"We can't." she hissed.

"Why not?" Whispering too although he had no clue as to why.

"Sirius."

"What?"

"Sirius. And Remus. They're downstairs."

"And?" James asked, now utterly perplexed.

"What if they hear us?" Lily flushed crimson at the very thought. James smirked and caressed her rosy cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You'll just have to try and keep quiet then won't you." He whispered as he started to kiss his way down her neck again.

"James…"

"Come on Lily, don't you think it makes it kind of…exciting?" James asked her with a glint in his eye. He moved forward again and began dragging his lips from the delicate skin of behind her ear, along her jaw and down her neck. "You know you want to." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her eyes closed as she shivered pleasurably. He kissed her again as he dragged his hand up her thigh. "_I_ know you want to." He growled quietly and when he moved his thumb ever so slightly, deliberately her back arched.

"You win." She panted.

_A/N so I know I've been awful at updating In Emerald Eyes, but don't worry it will happen I just simply haven't had the time recently. I wrote this very quickly in a break between coursework, exams and revision and as you may or may not have guessed this is where IEE heading. Or rather where the sequel to IEE will go if you, my lovely readers, decide you want to see more of our favourite couple once they have left Hogwarts for good._

_Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions feel free to leave them in a review or to PM me. Thanks so much for reading and apologies once again._


End file.
